


Toxicity in Threes

by thebeastinsideusall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Cosplayers, Deal With It, Depression, Dragged into fandom verse, F/M, I have a problem, I have too many stories, Idk how’s it happened just go with the flow, Idk what I’m doing, Learning to live as mutants, Lots of confusion, Love and Loss, Multi, Pain, Rogue and Logan and Remy love, Someone stop me, cosplayers turned into real mutants, halp, i got to quit writing this shit, i have no idea what the frick I’m doing, just bare with me, no idea how they got there, something afoot, this is hard, trio relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Cosplayers working toward becoming the best find themselves locked into their favorite comic fandom only to find the lives of mutants and enhanced aren’t full of sunshine and love stories. It’s hard and painful and living with dangerous powers will either kill them or push their love to their limits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please I cannot stop.another verse stranded fic....

The camera angle was shaky, a little low resolution but clear enough to see and make out the people in the frame. The phone was held, pointed at different faces as a voice asked questions over the excited murmur in the hall. 

It panned to a girl wearing green and yellow, leather jacket on her shoulders as a white stripe of curled hair fell to the side of her face. “So who are you today?”

“Seriously? We’re doing this?” Her voice held a southern accent, not a twang but a toughness to it. 

“Yes?” Soft chuckles and she sighed, winking over her shoulder as the small group walked down a hallway. 

“I’m Anna-Marie, otherwise known as the Rogue.” She winked again, turning to walk backward a couple steps. 

“And who are you?” The camera moves to the one on the other side. A young man with a painted silver arm, red star on the upper bicep and heavy eyeliner under the mask set on his jaw. 

“Really?” He rolls his eyes. “James Buchanan Barnes, winter soldier, ninety year old assasin and super soldier.” Soft chuckles as “rogue” pulled him over to kiss his lips and left a smidge of purple lipstick on his cheek. 

The camera was snatched and then faced backwards. Wearing red and black contacts, leather duster over his shoulders and trailing his calves as armored chest plate come into view. His hair died reddish brown and curled on top of his head, bo staff strapped across his back. 

“Gambit, at your service.” He bowed before jogging to take his phone back. “So yeah, Jackson, Maria and Leo here. We’re at a convention this lovely day.” He pulls out a half crumpled paper from his pocket and showed it to the camera. “We’re cosplayers as you can see and this time we got invited, INVITED! Can you believe that shit? To do a con and you know share our expertness with the world.”

“So, about two hundred people crammed into a hotel conference room?” Maria snarked and the camera panned to the Rogue as she pursed her purple colored lips. 

“Come on, we gotta start somewhere if we’re gonna be famous!” Maria and Jackson rolled their eyes and kept walking down the hallway. 

“Jesus Christ what room did they put us in?” Jackson readjusts the fake rifle across his back. 

“It says room 4F.” Leo looked down at the paper and the camera was forgotten as he looked, panning to the wall at an upside down angle. The lights flickering for a moment on the ceiling.

Camera still forgotten they find the room and stop at the door. “This can’t be right. It looks like a storage closet.” Angered voice raises and a silver painted hand shows in the corner of the upside down view. “We got pranked...” 

Leo lifts his phone up and points at the door with it as he walks forward and turns the knob. “Come on.” The door opens to dimly lit hall and as it closes shut behind the three of them a screeching sound so loud they drop to their knees on the floor. Then nothing. 

The camera still rolling, left in the hallway by the blank wall. There was no room 4F.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Calmness. It flowed over the mansion and estate like a warm summer breeze. Winding and writhing, creating dancing petals of flowered trees mixing with the sweet scent of growth. Laughter trickled over the grounds, shouts of games played and lessons being learned. 

Watchful eyes keep track of every child, every teen and young adult mixed throughout the gardens and floors of the manor. Though deep underground, surrounded by thick walls of metal and security systems constantly rewriting themselves to stay safe, it was not calm. 

Professor Xavier grunts, a sudden wave of mutant energy pressing angrily at his mind. The helmet of cerebro kicking into drive as he used its help to zero in on the signatures. Powerful ones, three. Two male and one female. The appearance had caught him off guard enough to make Jean frown and clamp a hand on the professors shoulder. Easing the burden of the strong energies. 

Once the two telepaths had control of cerebro, together they tried to distinguish what exactly was going about. It was very unusual for three mutants to go off at once, and so late in life. These weren’t children at all but young adults in their early twenties. And they were unconscious. 

“Jean, could you fetch Logan and Scott?” The red headed telepath nodded and exited the chamber to find the two men. She knew the tone to Xavier’s voice, this was a mission to be done delicately and quickly. 

Xavier kept track of the energies for a few moments more. Brow furrowing with the familiarity of the powers presented to him. A toxic green, fiery red and pitch black all meshing, flowing and moving. Together, in unison, as if the powers were bonded together instead of a single one. 

“Strange.”


	3. Chapter 3

3

A crummy motel room in a rundown stretch of desert nowhere near water but too far from Vegas to matter. Xavier’s X-Jet landed on the cracked and weed infested asphalt. The owner didn’t even wake from his weed induced nap as the loud machine shit off and figures in black stepped from the back of the jet toward the further room to the back. 

Xavier’s wheeled chair made its way to the door and telekinesis opened the thin wood from its hinges. His hand held up for the X-men to wait a moment as his senses spread out. The three inside were still very much unconscious, so the bald man nodded and Logan followed Scott into the motel room. 

It reeked to Logan’s senses, stale beer, old cigarettes and someone somewhere at some time had pissed in the corner and it never fully was cleaned. But he ignored those for the floral bitter scent coming from the floor between the two twin beds. It was familiar, familiar enough that he growled and held back Scott, his claws snicking out as he assessed the situation for himself. 

Marie’s scent was behind him, in the doorway and this girl was definitely copying Marie’s scent somehow. He took another deep whiff and found, though it was subtle, that there was a difference. Marie’s was sweeter, like oranges and cherry petals. This girls was stronger, acid like with a harsh undertone of heavy lavender. 

He still stood his ground, he didn’t like it and for once Scott stayed back, just as confused as Logan. For on the floor, sprawled out is, what looked like Marie but wasn’t Marie. She was dressed strange, yellow and green covered her, boots up to her knees laced tight and tan leather jacket on her shoulders. But her hair was much longer then Marie’s, much fuller and curled. The white stripe more silver and not the right shade. 

On the bed to the left was a boy with reddish brown hair, curled with sweat to his forehead behind a red sash tied across his brow line. A long duster tangled in his legs and a metal staff under his back. Logan growled low again under his breath. The scent of swamp and sulfur wafting from the skin of the tanned boy. 

The other bed had a metal gleaming arm poking from Kevlar body armor and a mask covering the lower half of his face. Dark hair long enough to brush his chin covering his neck and forehead. Rifles and knives strapped to every place possible. Scent of gunpowder and gear oil wafting and mixing with cinnamon. 

“Chuck...” Logan’s voice held all the confusion and nervousness everyone was feelings the sight before hem. 

“I’m afraid I’m as confused as you all are, however we should move them to the school before someone else finds them. I’m sure they will be just as confused and scared.”

Logan held his hand up and wouldn’t let anyone go near the girl, if his nose is right, and it always was, the girl was toxic. Marie came to his side as he carried the girl out and her brow furrowed at the sight of the familiar X on the uniform she was wearing, the white stripe in long curling hair. 

The two boys were strapped in the back row of seats by the girl dressed like Marie, everyone glancing back repeatedly at their forms that were familiar yet not at the same time. Gambits usual roguish look was there yet, the show of the cheeks and nose were off, the height much shorter than the Cajun. So different. 

“Professah’ ... what’s goin on?” Marie voiced what they all were thinking. “She looks like me but... “ Marie reached out to touch the girls cheek, gasping as skin touched skin. 

Eyes wide Marie scrambled back a step, bare hand clutched to her chest and how she desperately wished for her gloves that were buried in a drawer. It was just a glance of flesh, not enough to get a picture. Just a pull of power, of life and then it sucked back. The girls skin was just like hers. 

Green eyes rounded and Marie rushed back to Logan’s side. Feeling fear in way she never had before. It didn’t sit well with her at all. The rest of the flight was quiet, and as the team exited and carried the trio into the med bay, Xavier pulled Logan and Scott aside to speak with them.

“I think it best to find Gambit, Scott i would like you to look for him. See if you can find him quickly.”

“What’s going on chuck?”

“Logan I’m not sure, what I do know is that these three will need our help. Their abilities manifested at full power and they are not where they’re meant to be....”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love
> 
> Comments are Life


End file.
